Such a klutz
by Tracy247
Summary: -AU- Sometimes he was just so clumsy... Though Lucy guessed that it also made him kind of cute...


**Such a klutz**

'_Damn it. This is not good. Erza will kill me if I'm late again!'_

Natsu picked up his speed once he saw that the traffic light on the next crossing was still green, hoping to make it. After all, there was just no way to survive if you get stuck in the middle of a crossroad in Magnolia at this time of day. It seemed that everyone always ran late, either to school or work or whatever, judging from the many drivers that sped even over red lights.

Turning around another corner, the pink-haired boy was relieved to find that his destination was already in sight: Fairy High. Although he shouldn't be too relieved since class would start in a minute and he had yet to climb up the stairs to the fourth floor, where his economy class would be waiting for him – or not.

The halls were deserted at this time, since the students were supposed to be in class right now, so that was at least one less obstacle in his way.

When he finally made it up there, he quickly turned around the last corner, aiming for the doorway to the classroom – and ran straight into somebody.

"Whoa!" He yelled just as their bodies crashed and they started to fall. Upon realizing that he knew the person he quickly brought his arms around said person and twisted so that he would land on his back instead of crushing whoever he ran over underneath him.

"Erm… Morning…?" He asked awkwardly as the pretty blonde girl looked at him in surprise, blushing all the while because of their rather promising position. She was lying flat on top of him on the cold floor. With his arms around her waist. In their classroom. Where every one of their friends could see them. And they did.

"Hey, flame brain! Don't you know that you don't feel a girl up when telling her 'hi'? Oh, right I forgot that you're just a pervert like that!" Gray shouted from the back of the room, smirking all the while.

"Shut up, ice princess!" He yelled after letting Lucy stand and jumping up himself, already itching for a fight with his best frienemy.

Lucy could only shake her head in disappointment of their behavior, though she couldn't hide the small smile on her lips either. They were just so childish…

* * *

"Natsu! Stop it! You're supposed to listen to the teacher, you know!" The blonde whispered, as he kept on poking her arm to get her attention since she ignored him since this morning.

"Oh, c'mon Luce! You and I both know that I've never done that before!" He pouted, still not stopping the act. She was starting to get annoyed by him, he knew, but that didn't change the fact that she was ignoring his attempts at talking to her properly.

"Yeah, and you still wonder why you're always scraping the D? But still, even if you don't I would like to focus on the lesson now, so stop that!" She answered, slapping his hand away lightly. At least the idiot stopped bothering her physically but it seemed like he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Look, I'm sorry for this morning! I didn't mean to embarrass you or myself for that matter. So can you please stop ignoring me?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes, as she turned her eyes to him for the first time during their conversation. Lucy just sighed.

"You do know that if I were to ignore you, I wouldn't even be talking to you, right?" She was still circumstancing his original question. It was starting to frustrate him.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm glad you do, but you still haven't accepted my apology!" He urged again. He needed to make sure that she wasn't mad or anything. The last time she was it took him a whole week to get her to speak to him again, because he didn't realize his mistake right away and therefore couldn't apologize either.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you…" She sighed yet again, causing him to do the same, relieved that they were okay again, "… if you make it up to me."

"Make it up to you? How am I supposed to do that?" He was confused. First the girl said things were fine again, and then she asked for something.

"Like you could treat me to some ice cream this afternoon…!" She said smiling, excited at the thought of an afternoon spent together with Natsu.

"Oh, alright. I can do that!" The boy replied, grinning at her in return. If that was all she needed to be happy again, then he would be willing to make such a little sacrifice as a few bucks to pay for her treat.

"Miss Heartfilia! Mister Dragneel! I would appreciate you focusing on my lesson instead of your personal matters." Their teacher, Macao, scolded them, finally having enough of them whispering not really quietly with each other.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate you not staring at Lucy with that perverted look in your eyes…" Natsu muttered under his breath, so no one, not even Lucy, would be able to understand what he had said.

He was serious though! Macao was like two times their age and married at that! He even knew his son Romeo personally…

Even though he continued grumbling about his perverted teachers, he silently looked forward to the afternoon. After all, he would be spending time with Lucy! He grinned at the thought…

* * *

Natsu was standing outside of Fairy High's main entrance, waiting for Lucy to arrive from her Literature course, one of the few classes they didn't share. His politics teacher, Gildarts, had let them leave early, saying something about going on a date himself. He had to shiver at that. He did not want to know about other people's love lives, especially his teachers', even if he was really nice to him.

He jumped a little when suddenly slim arms encircled his shoulders from behind. When he turned his head around to find out who surprised him like that, he realized that it was none other than…

"Luce! Hey, you startled me!" He exclaimed, grinning at her like always. Having her arms around him made him feel so relaxed. Lightheaded as well, but it was a good feeling all in all.

"Ready to go?" She asked, letting him go in favor of walking in front of him. When the boy broke out of his little trance he started to break into a run to catch up to her. Once beside her, he took her smooth hand, effectively stopping Lucy from walking further as he halted. "Hm? What is it?" She was furrowing her brow at him, confused why he stopped her. If he didn't have time today, he could've said so beforehand. Then she wouldn't have been so on edge the entire day, looking forward to the afternoon.

Lucy was ripped out of her thoughts though, when she felt his soft lips on her own, gently kissing her. Her mind went blank; she suddenly seemed unable to think of anything except the handsome boy that was kissing her. Natsu stayed like this for just a few seconds, before pulling back and prompting her into walking with him towards the ice vendor in the park, intertwining their fingers nonchalantly.

"What was that for?" She questioned slightly confused, but not exactly driven away by him. Why would she be, really? They have been going out for over two months already after all. And although they weren't the kind of couple to stick their tongues into each other's throats in the middle of the street, they didn't mind a little PDA either. She was just surprised, not seeing such a romantic act coming from Natsu of all people.

"Well, I didn't get my good morning kiss today… So you owed me one." The boy told her, smirking slightly while looking at her from the corner of his eye. Making her blush in the process. He sure could be smooth, couldn't he…?

A few minutes later, Lucy had to wonder how Natsu got ice cream into his hair of all places and why her boyfriend had to be such a klutz. But she assumed it just added to his charm.

* * *

Okay, so this was just a pointless little Oneshot that just hopped around my head all day and I couldn't help but type it out. And then I just thought that I might as well publish it since it has been a while.

So I hope neither Natsu nor Lucy were too OOC. I was really trying my best with this one.

Also, I'm astounded myself: It's so short! (At least taking into account the length of my other stories...) Only 1.351 words! That's probably the shortest story I have ever written for any fandom!

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story a bit. Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of it!

And last but not least: I don't own anything! Seriously, even the idea belongs to the plot bunny hiding under my bed!


End file.
